Teasing Potter
by Dauntless RiddleToria
Summary: "Eww, Harry, kau tega sekali. Kau terlalu manis untuk jadi psikopat, lebih baik kau jadi kekasihku saja?" goda Draco, kali ini dia ikut berdiri bersama Harry. "Kau itu sinting, ia kan?" tuntut Harry sambil menunjuk Draco.


Title: Teasing Potter

Genre: Humor, Romance

Rated: T

Pairing; Draco M x Harry P

Disclaimer: JK Rowling

Warning: Slash, OOC, Muggle World

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku sudah tahu kalau harusnya aku menolak saat di pasangkan denganmu, Malfoy!" omel Harry dengan bibir berkerut, sambil menggoreskan tinta di atas kertas tugas yang di berikan oleh guru bahasa Inggris mereka, Mrs McGonagall. "Kau benar-benar trainwreck!" sambung Harry, masih bernafsu mengomeli Draco Malfoy, yang hanya memandangi tangan Harry bergerak dengan pandangan kosong dan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Memangnya kau benar-benar tidak becus melakukan apapun ya?" tanya Harry, masih tetap memandang ke arah kertas tugas dan menuliskan rangkuman yang di tugaskan Mrs McGonagall sejak satu minggu lalu. Draco mendecakkan lidahnya, "Kau mengomel terus! Berisik tahu?" balas Draco enteng, sambil menggaruk-garuk lehernya.

"Aku tidak akan mengomel kalau kau membantuku!" sentak Harry, sambil menunjuk ke arah kertas tugas mereka yang sudah penuh dengan tulisan tidak karuan Harry. "Tugas ini harus di kumpul besok, harusnya kau bilang kalau tidak mampu menyelesaikan rangkuman ini!" protes Harry, kali ini tangannya menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah kepalanya, seakan menyuruh Draco untuk menggunakan otak-nya untuk berpikir.

Pemuda bermata kelabu itu hanya diam, tidak menyahuti apa yang di ucapkan Harry barusan. Diam-nya Malfoy ternyata membuat Harry makin bersemangat memojokkan pemuda yang biasanya selalu banyak tingkah dan memiliki banyak cewek yang biasanya langsung terlihat seperti orang yang terlalu banyak menelan jus daun pepaya setiap kali Draco lewat di dekat mereka.

"Lihat! Kau memang tidak seharusnya ada di Hogwarts, kau lebih baik keluar dan masuk ke sekolah untuk pemusik. Jangan kau kira aku tidak tahu kalau di saat seharusnya kau menyelesaikan tugas ini, kau malahan bermain musik dengan teman-temanmu yang sama wreck-nya denganmu!" seru Harry, kembali memandangi kertas tugas. "Aku tidak tahu dimana letak ot—" "Kalau kau tidak diam, ku tutup mulutmu itu dengan bibirku!" potong Draco, sambil mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah pemuda berparas jelita di sampingnya.

Ucapan Draco itu membawa perubahan besar ke wajah Harry, wajah pemuda bermata hijau cemerlang itu sudah hampir menyamai warna rambut Ronald Weasley, sahabat Harry sejak usia 10 tahun. "Minggir, Draco! Kau dan omongan tadi itu menjijikan tahu?!" seru Harry, suaranya sedikit bergetar karena keterkejutannya akan ucapan Draco barusan.

Draco tertawa kecil, "Menjijikan? Kau belum pernah merasakan mulutku, Harry, kau boleh berkata seperti itu sekarang. Tapi di saat kau sudah merasakannya, kau akan memintanya seperti kau meminta Nutella!" ujar Draco, sambil menjilati bibirnya, entah apa maksudnya. Harry bergidik sendiri mendengar ucapan Draco, "Kau sinting, tahu? Sudah ah, aku mengerjakan ini di rumahku saja. Toh kau sama sekali tidak bisa membantu!" seru Harry, sambil berusaha menggapai tas-nya yang berada di atas meja makan di rumah Draco.

"Ihh kau mau kemana? Ini masih sore, sudah kerjakan di sini," ujar Draco, sambil menjauhkan tangan Harry dari tempat tas-nya berada. "Aku tidak akan memperkosamu kok! Jangan takut, tenang saja, aku tidak suka pemaksaan." sambung pemuda bergaris wajah runcing itu.

"Heh! Kau pikir aku takut kepadamu? Aku tidak takut kepadamu! Aku jijik. Dan apa maksudmu barusan?" tuntut Harry, sambil melipat tangannya di dada, dan memandangi Draco dengan pandangan menghina. "Aku tidak memiliki maksud apapun, tahu? Aku hanya bilang kalau aku tidak suka memaksa-maksa orang untuk melakukan hal semacam itu. Tapi kalau kau mau, aku tidak keberatan." kata Draco dengan santai, sambil balas memandang Harry yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya dengan ekspresi khas ibu-ibu yang tidak berhasil mendapatkan diskon 59%.

"Maksud mu apaan sih? Tadi kau bilang mau menciumku, sekarang kau mengajakku melakukan hal menjijikan yang sering kau lakukan itu!" seru Harry, benar-benar tidak habis pikir bagaimana ceritanya ada orang yang bisa jatuh hati pada cowok aneh dan berotak mesum di hadapannya ini. "Aku lihat ada dua hal yang salah atas pernyataanmu tadi, sayang! Pertama, aku tidak mengajakmu melakukan hal itu, aku hanya menawarkan. Dan kedua, aku tidak sering melakukannya, aku bahkan belum pernah melakukan itu. kalau kau tidak percaya, kau bisa periksa sendiri, itu juga kalau kau mau." ujar Draco, Harry merasa mau memuntahkan apa yang di makannya tadi siang ke wajah Draco yang terlalu pucat, seperti orang yang belum pernah terkena cahaya matahari saat dia dipanggil 'Sayang' oleh Draco. Dia, Harry Potter, pemuda yang tidak pernah mendapatkan peringkat di bawah dua, di panggil 'Sayang' oleh cowok yang bahkan tidak bisa menulis rangkuman? Harry tidak akan heran, kalau sekali lagi Draco memanggilnya begitu, dia akan melemparkan sepatu-nya ke arah pemuda yang belum pernah di ajak bicara oleh Harry sebelumnya.

"Harry, kau diam? Kenapa? Kau sedang mempertimbangkan untuk memeriksa apa aku berbohong atau tidak?" tanya Draco, dengan nada yang seakan bertanya apakah Harry meyukai cuaca hari itu. "Aku sedang mempertimbangkan bagaimana caranya membersihkan otak kotormu itu! Aku sedang berpikir, bagaimana kalau aku membelah kepalamu dan mengambil otak kotor dan kosongmu itu untuk di gosok dengan cairan anti septik!" bentak Harry dengan penuh penghayatan, karena memang itulah yang dia sedang pertimbangkan.

"Eww, Harry, kau tega sekali. Kau terlalu manis untuk jadi psikopat, lebih baik kau jadi kekasihku saja?" goda Draco, kali ini dia ikut berdiri bersama Harry. "Kau itu sinting, ia kan?" tuntut Harry sambil menunjuk Draco, yang sayangnya begitu tinggi dan membuat Harry tampak kecil di hadapan pemuda itu. "Kalau aku sinting, kau mau menghukum ku atas kesintinganku itu?" tanya Draco, sambil menggerakkan alisnya dengan konyol.

"Aku akan bilang kepada Mrs McGonagall bahwa kau tidak melakukan apapun dalam tugas ini, itu hukumannya!" seru Harry, sambil menunjuk kertas tugas yang masih berada di meja makan dan entah bagaimana bisa terlupakan. "Hanya begitu? Aku tidak takut, tahu?" ujar Draco, dengan nada mengejek dalam suaranya yang entah mengapa terdengar menyenangkan di telinga siapapun, termasuk Harry.

"Oh, tentu saja kau tidak takut! Apa maknanya nilai bahasa Inggris bagi seorang musisi dunia seperti Draco Lucius Malfoy?" sindir Harry, seraya menggerakkan tangannya seakan memamerkan spanduk besar, bertuliskan nama Draco. "Terlalu sarkastis yah kau itu, tidak berbeda jauh dari wajahmu yang judes!" seru Draco dengan percaya dirinya, tanpa tahu diri kalau wajahnya bahkan terlihat lebih judes dari pada wajah Harry. "Kalau wajahku judes, kau mau menghukumku atas kejudesan wajahku?" ejek Harry, dengan nada persis seperti Draco. "Iya, dengan senang hati aku akan menghukumku, Harry sayang," ujar Draco, seraya memandang mata Harry dalam-dalam.

Draco menjilat bibirnya, membuat Harry ingin berlari dan menuju ke kantor polisi untuk mengadukan percobaan pelecehan seksual atas nama Draco Malfoy. "Draco, aku pukul wajahmu kalau berani-berani mendekatiku!" seru Harry dengan suara bergetar, bagaimana kalau Draco mau melecehkannya? Masa Harry di lecehkan oleh orang yang bahkan tidak perduli bahwa nilainya kosong?

Draco tertawa, "Apa? Aku kan cuma diam saja. Pikiranmu yang kotor, ternyata!" tuduh Draco, seraya menunjuk wajah Harry, yang bahkan Harry sendiri tidak tahu apakah wajahnya menjadi merah seperti saus tomat atau malah hijau seperti Hulk. Apapun itu, Harry yakin kalau wajahnya terlihat menyedihkan dan menggelikan bagi siapapun untuk dilihat.

"Pikiranku tidak kotor, kau yang—" ucapan Harry terhenti ketika Draco tiba-tiba menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi Harry, dan memiringkan kepalanya. "Kau mau apa?" bisik Harry lirih, tidak tahu apa yang akan di katakan orang-orang jika melihat Harry berada dalam keadaan 'terpojok' oleh Draco Malfoy.

Draco diam, "Drake, ku cekek kau kalau menciumku!" seru Harry, entah kenapa tidak bisa melepaskan tangan Draco dari wajahnya, padahal Draco tidak memegangi tangannya. Pemuda bermata abu-abu di hadapannya kini memandang bibir Harry dengan intens. "Dray..." bisik Harry lagi, kemudian menutup matanya dengan perlahan, Harry bahkan bingung kenapa dia memejamkan matanya begini. "Harry, kau kenapa?" tanya Draco, seraya melepaskan tangannya dari wajah Harry, wajah Draco yang runcing dihiasi ekspresi bingung yang tidak meyakinkan siapapun.

Harry membuka matanya, merasa bodoh karena berpikiran macam-macam. "Err, tidak, hanya saja, itu.." jawab Harry, memang itu termasuk jawaban?, Draco Malfoy tertawa keras sekali, tanpa aba-aba. Harry memandanginya dengan bingung, kemudian setelah paham mengapa Draco tertawa, ekspresi pemuda bermata hijau cemerlang itu mengeras. "Malfoy brengsek!" seru Harry, seraya menjenggut rambut pirang Draco dengan jengkel, jenggutan Harry tidak menghentikan tawa Draco sama sekali.

"Harry Potter berpikir aku akan menciumnya!" seru Draco, masih tertawa keras sambil memegangi perutnya. "Harry, Harry, Harry!" ujar Draco sambil menetralkan tawanya tadi. "Aku sudah bilang kan aku tidak suka yang berbau paksaan?" goda Draco, membuat Harry melempar pandangan menghina kepadanya.

"Aku mau pulang!" ujar Harry dengan emosi, seraya menarik tas-nya dari meja makan. "Hei, kau ngambek ya?" tanya Draco, seraya memandang Harry penuh tanda tanya. Harry menggeleng, "Memang mengapa aku harus marah? Kau tidak salah kan, aku saja yang bodoh." ujar Harry, tanpa memandang Draco sama sekali. Draco menelan ludah, "Masa begitu saja ngambek begitu? Kau mau ku cium?" tanya Draco dengan nada polos khas anak TK.

Harry diam, "Kenapa aku harus ingin di cium olehmu?" tanya Harry datar, membuat Draco mengernyit. "Tidak apa-apa, hanya saja kau tadi memejamkan mata mu, Harry," jawab Draco, yang membuat wajah Harry menjadi merah.

"Memang kenapa kalau aku memejamkan mata ku? Sudah ah, aku mau pulang!" sewot Harry, "Mau ku antarkan ke rumahmu?" tanya Draco dengan nada bersalah. Harry menggeleng, "Dan begitu aku sudah duduk di jok mobil mu, kau akan tertawa lagi sambil berkata dengan konyol, 'Potter pikir aku mau mengantarnya pulang?' begitu?" tanya Harry, sarkastis.

Draco menggeleng, "Sungguh, aku tidak bermaksud membuatku tampak bodoh, Harry! Aku hanya tidak menyangka bahwa kau akan memejamkan matamu begitu. Aku kira kau akan menamparku atau semacamnya, kalau melihat kelakuanmu di sekolah sehari-hari." jelas Draco, Harry memandang pemuda bermata kelabu dingin di hadapannya itu.

Dua mata itu saling memandang, "Aku juga tadinya berniat menamparmu, tapi entah kenapa aku tidak ingin..." lirih Harry, kemudian tersenyum sambil memandang Draco dengan intens, membuat Draco melempar pandangan 'Harry, kau demam?' ke arahnya.

Harry menggeleng, "Dray.." panggil Harry, kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Draco yang bergaris runcing dan berkulit pucat. "Hmm? Kau mau ku cium?" jawab pemuda itu sambil tersenyum mengejek, "Aku mau, tapi aku tidak suka senyumanmu.." jawab Harry, kalau di lain kesempatan, mungkin dia akan bertanya-tanya bagaimana dia bisa menjadi manja begitu kepada PEMUDA bernama Draco Malfoy.

Draco tertawa, kemudian menautkan bibirnya dengan bibir pemuda bermata hijau cemerlang di hadapannya. Mata Harry menutup, berusaha memusatkan pikirannya kepada gerakan lidah Draco di dalam mulutnya. Harry terkekeh kecil saat giginya bertabrakan dengan gigi Draco, lidah mereka saling bertaut untuk beberapa lama hingga akhirnya kebutuhan akan oksigen melepaskan mereka.

Draco tertawa kecil melihat bibir Harry yang memerah, "Eh aku membuat tanda di sana sepertinya!" seru Draco. Harry menggeleng, "Tenang saja, ini sudah akan hilang tidak lama lagi, tapi entahlah, aku belum pernah berciuman sebelumnya." jawab Harry, Draco tersenyum, "Biarpun tandanya akan hilang beberapa lama lagi, tapi aku berani bertaruh kau tidak akan melupakannya untuk jangka waktu hingga puluhan tahun." ujar Draco, "Kau narsis!" seru Harry, seraya mendorong kepala Draco pelan, kemudian mengelus rambut pirang pemuda itu.

"Lalu, kau mau menghukum ku untuk sifat narsisku ini?" tanya Draco, "Oh.. kau mulai lagi!" seru Harry, kemudian mendekap Draco erat.

-THE END-

Foot Note: PRETTY BAD! Muchas Gracias untuk yang udah baca sampai selesai, dan akan lebih berterima kasih kalau mau menyumbang semangat untuk Riddle! Silahkan klik kotak review


End file.
